papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario: Sticker Star
Paper Mario: Sticker Star is the fourth title in the Paper Mario series and is exclusively available for the Nintendo 3DS, thus making it the first installment to be supported by a handheld device. The game was released on November 11th, 2012 in North America and December 7th, 2012 in Europe and was preceded by 2007's'' Super Paper Mario for theNintendo WiiNintendo Wii. The game was intially announced at the Nintendo Conference at the Electronic Entertainament Expo (E3) 2010 on June 15th, 2010. Unlike the side-scrolling gameplay of it's predecessor, ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star returns to the series' roots and focuses on the RPG-style gameplay established in the original Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64. During the game, players take control of the titular character Mario as he explores the overworld and challenges enemies into RPG turn-based battles, as well as obtaining items and power-ups, solving puzzles, etc. Plot At the annual Sticker Festival, an event in which citizens gather to view the passing of the Sticker Comet (which is said to fulfill wishes), Bowser and his troops intercept the celebration and successfully stole the comet. After an intense struggle, Bowser is flung onto the comet, causing it to scatter into six individual pieces across the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario attempts to duel Bowser, but is inevitably overpowered. Mario later re-awakens after the devastation and is entrusted to find all six pieces with the help of the sticker fairy Kersti. They start off in the town of Decalburg and travel throughout the land to defeat Bowser's underlings and obtain the pieces. Gameplay The game focuses on Mario traveling the overworld and battling enemies to progress and collect coins. Outside of battle, Mario collects a variety of stickers (which are essential throughout the game) and items and overcomes obstacles, such as bypassing a giant Wiggler or navigating a maze of playing cards. During battle, Mario can either jump on his enemies or attack them with his hammer, as well as use stickers, items, and power-ups to subdue them. Battle stages have also been given a more three-dimensional depth than seen in the first two installments. Some elements of the game are set in a two-dimensional platform, similar to Super Paper Mario. Levels (*) = Level with a secret exit. (**) = Level with two secret exits. Thing Items There are 64 things to find in Paper Mario Sticker Star with various uses. For a complete list, see the page: Things in Sticker Star Protagonists *Mario *Kersti Supporting Characters *Princess Peach *Toad *Wiggler *Luigi (Cameos) Antagonists *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Kamek Bosses * Megasparkle Goomba * Tower Power Pokey * Gooper Blooper * Mizzter Blizzard * Petey Piranha Gallery File:PMSS42.png|Mario dueling a Koopa and Goomba. File:120px-Junior_PMSS.png|Bowser Jr. Stickersmario.png|Promotional art 120px-PMSS04.png|Kersti 120px-PMSS37.png|Mario encountering Kamek. Bowser jr paper mario battle.jpg|Mario battling Bowser Jr. Battle gooba king.jpg Trivia *This is the first Paper Mario game to be released on a handheld system. *This is Bowser Jr. and Kamek's first official appearance in any Paper Mario game to date. *Enemies in this game tend to have more HP than those of the past games, including bosses. *The game has redesigned several of the common enemies seen throughout the series from their usual design in the Paper Mario series to their designs seen in the New Super Mario Bros. series. Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Sticker Project